


The Jim Reports

by TheGreatElisaMousy



Series: Chaos in College [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basketball, Humor, Minor Concussion, Reporters, The Jim Reports, These two are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatElisaMousy/pseuds/TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: The Jims have their own news program now, the Jim Reports. They're determined to report on anything and everything, including home sports games (despite the fact that neither of them know anything about sports).
Series: Chaos in College [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570645
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	The Jim Reports

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).



> God, I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but the Jims needed some love, right?

"Hello everyone, I'm Jim, here with Jim for the Jim Reports!" RJ said excitedly as he and CJ stood next to the bleachers as some of the basketball players warmed up for the oncoming game. This was their first sports' story and they were both pumped. "I hope you're ready for some action, because we're here with the SUNY Marrin males' basketball team, ready for our first home game of the semester!" He flashed a thumbs up. "So far, the Grizzlies have been _killing it_ at our away games, but can we keep going here on our home turf? Let's go see what the coach thinks!"

RJ darted over to the basketball coach, CJ hot on his heels. He immediately shoved his microphone in the man's face, accidentally getting it right in his mouth. He pulled it back a bit, having the common decency to look sheepish.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" the coach asked. "I told you you could film on the game, but you are _not_ supposed to be on the court!"

"But the game hasn't started yet," RJ pointed out. "And we just wanted to get your thoughts on our odds here."

This time, the coach actually responded with a grin. "Oh, you better believe we're going to kill it. Four years in a row, we've kicked Daverson's ass, and this time is going to be no different."

RJ nodded before turning back to the camera, pulling his microphone back in front of him. "You heard it here, folks. We're gonna kill it!"

* * *

"And look at that pass, such _amazing_ form!" RJ was commenting as CJ focused the camera on the ball as it flew across the court. RJ didn't know anything about sports to be honest, but this wasn't the first time he'd bullshitted his way through a story, and it wouldn't be the last. "It looks like he's going to score—oh, no, wait, blocked by the other team. And... down it goes!" The ball was passed from player to player down to court, almost reaching Marrin's basket before being deflected by one of the home players.

The ball, however, didn't get passed to any players. Instead, it went flying off the court, straight toward the twins. Both just stared, unsure of what to do. They should probably move, but at the same time, this was an incredible shot, a good view into how their team was good—very good—but by no means perfect.

It sailed over RJ's head, clocking CJ instead before simply bouncing away. The cameraman blinked, suddenly dizzy before falling over. The last thing he heard, very vaguely, was his brother yelling, "Oh, fuck!"

* * *

CJ woke up on the couch in the townhouse, Dr. Iplier standing over him. His head felt a little fuzzy, and he could definitely feel a headache coming on, not to mention the throbbing on the top of his skull. Why—?

Oh. Right. He'd been hit with a basketball. Which had, apparently, knocked him out.

"Oh, thank god," the med student muttered, pulling out a penlight, examining each eye. "How're you feeling?"

"Kinda... fuzzy," he replied. "Headache..."

"Well, you did get hit with a basketball," Dr. Iplier commented. "I think you might have a minor concussion."

CJ nodded slowly. "Okay..." he said before looking around. "Where's RJ?"

Dr. Iplier just glanced pointedly at the floor next to the couch. RJ had pulled over the air mattress, laying right next to his twin on the floor. "I'd recommend taking it easy this weekend. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Thankfully, RJ handled most of the editing of their news reports. He worked late into the night, and the following day, he plopped down beside CJ in the office. It had been agreed by everyone—and enforced by Dr. Iplier—that CJ shouldn't be surrounded by a lot of noise, but that was remarkably difficult to avoid when living with eleven other people in such a small space. But the office was upstairs, away from the living area, and a much quieter setting.

"I needed to borrow King briefly for this to hold the camera for this last part, sorry," the reported apologized sheepishly, but CJ understood. He wasn't too happy—just because he had a concussion didn't mean he couldn't hold a camera—but he understood. Dr. Iplier probably would have had both their asses if he pushed himself like that. RJ opened his laptop, pulled up the video file, and pressed play.

CJ watched as they interviewed the coach, and as the game began. Then there was the image of the ball go flying at them, the loud _thunk_ of a ball hitting a human being, and RJ yelling, "Oh, fuck!" as the camera tilted, falling to the floor before cutting to static. The static lasted for a few seconds before RJ stood in front of their normal news backdrop in the studio—when had he done _that_?—and said, "Wasn't that great? Can't believe we won 52-14! Go Grizzlies!"

Then the video ended.

CJ snorted, rewinding and playing back his 'defeat' at the ball and the sudden cut to such a normal shot. It was great. For that, he could probably forgive his brother for relying on King.

The school was going to _love_ this when it went public.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kinda stupid, and really short. I was trying to veer away from complete Host focus, because again, the series isn't just about him. And I realized hey, I haven't really given the Jims some love yet. It took a while to come up with a plot here, and while it's kinda stupid, it also makes me giggle, especially that last part, with how RJ pieced together the final report.
> 
> Next time, we go back to the Host, because he and Dark need to have a discussion that is long overdue.
> 
> (And of course, as always, I will accept requests for what you might want to see. And everyday moment in class for someone? How one of them handles the stress of an oncoming exam? I already have a few ideas for after this next one, so I should be good for at least a little while, but a stockpile of new ideas, especially things you specifically want to see, couldn't hurt)


End file.
